I Hire You!  No Way!
by B.W. Tempesta
Summary: Ikuto goes to work, he is the well-known EASTER Co. boss. When he arrives, one of his workers tells him that the current secretary has committed suicide. He wants to hire a new secretary. Amuto. AU. Rated M for whatever you could suspect.
1. oh god another one got killed

Chapter one: Just be mine,  
a Shugo Chara fanfic

Authoress: Akiko Kurayuki – dechuu~

Summary: Ikuto goes to work, he is the well-known EASTER Co. boss. When he arrives, one of his workers tells him that the current secretary has committed suicide. He wants to hire a new secretary. Amuto. AU. Rated M for whatever you could suspect that is included here, and for Tsukiyomi Ikuto °w°, he's too much to be seen by mere kids! *purr~nya*  
R'n'R – A.K. – dechuu~

Authoress' Notes: just because there's a little suicide thing it doesn't mean it's gonna be all drama or angst… it's all romance and humor! Btw, it's my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic! (this is gonna be a test to see if i should keep writing this one, if you do review Ill post it quicker than my bleach stories chapters - and I'll give you all a cookie and a photo of ikuto with amu in a very very VERY compromising position, all drawn by me!)  
On the story~! Dechuu~

Narrator's POV

A tall boy was sleeping on his bed, was covered from waist to toe, revealing his muscled but still slim chest , then he moved on his side sheet sliding completely from hi slender body, revealing a pair of thight dark blue boxers that stick to his body, fitting him as a second skin, that made look him so hot. But his face looked much more appealing, his soft features were the ones of a peacefully sleeping koneko, his mouth was slightly agape due to the heat that he felt in his body (a.n's: obviously a hot summer! for a hot ikuto!).  
Then his cell phone's alarm went off. He slowly opened his eyes, groping his nightstand table, looking for it. Once he caught it , turned it off, got out of bed, went to search for some clothes: a black tuxedo, white shirt, pants and a blue tie; and walked towards the bathroom, stripping in his way. Once he was ready he got out the house and drove to his office... yeah, HIS office, now he was the owner of his father's company, EASTER Co.  
As he arrives, one of his workers runs scared towards him, panting "Ikuto-sama...*pants*...Yamabuki*-san is... she is... she killed herself!" and with that words said, he just bowed and went back to his work position. Ikuto just sighed, 'it's gonna be a looong day' he thought 'this one lasted less than what I thought' then he demanded all his workers "Go find appliers for the position of secretary, write... must be good looking but not so stupid as the last one, and MUST be good looking, VERY good looking... go find some girls" and with a cool smile he went directly to his office on the last floor of the building.

At Ikuto's office - Ikuto's POV

Sitting on my big wheeled chair, while checking some files, I looked at the clock on the wall, it was twelve thirty five and one of my subordinates was carrying my lunch towards the little desk that was by the window. "You can leave now" I plainly said, he bowed to me, and I tidied my files on my big desk and got up ready to eat, I looked outside to the street… everywhere were crowded, people going out of stores and what not… I didn't really cared, but some flash of pink got my eye… I shut them slowly, I knew that person but I just couldn't remember who that person was, it tickled me when I saw her… _her_… so I did remembered her but, why? Why couldn't I remember her face or even her name… well that was weird enough for me to cause a little headache. I got up from my seat at the desk, finishing my meal, if you can call some fried steak with rice a lunch, it sucked but still it filled my stomach enough time for me to reach home and have the actual lunch or supper, depends on the time I arrive – btw, don't know why I'm putting this here it just came out, dear readers - ,well the thing is that I was about to get out of my office when my other secretary burst in and almost glomped me, Utau said "congrats! Your advertisement outside the building was so successful! Almost every girl that passed by wanted to apply to that position of secretary you wanted to fill! It was so amazing… all of them almost fought against each other just to get a ticket for the interview with you, it was a scary sight"- thanks God that her cell phone ringed if not I would have been bored to hell with all her ranting about the ruckus that formed outside in the early morning, it has just been like 3 hours since we put that advertisement there, and now every girl that passed wanted that job all of a sudden, 'creepy' I thought. It was her boyfriend, Kukai Souma, that was also my administrator… of nearly everything because I'm too lazy to do all the hard work, that is so. Don't ask. So I took the papers that she was handing me and walked away quickly. I was going to check the appliers' files to see which one was better.

Authoress' notes: tell me what do you think! Write or Not write... you choose! It's gonna be much more interesting than what it looks ... so R'n'R - A.K. - dechuu~  
I'll give you another fic if you do!... or if you beg me to continue~! I'm EVIL really EVIL~! mwahahaha! (even constructive critisicisms accepted!)  
Authoress' notes n°2: (13-february) *Yamabuki is Yamabuki Saaya, and I killed her cuz she got in my nerves when (doki) in her '?' transformation egg copied Amu just for that Tadagay (he's also my favorite for yaoi couple with Ikuto, soon a yaoi between them both! *shows fangirlness*), that's all! And the description of what he reads abput the girls is gonna be next chappy~ ... so R'n'R - A.K. - dechuu~ *again* and I'll give everyone an amuto video free (really, I'll give one made by myself to those who review me and keep reading my story! Only if you wantmore chapters: R'n'R *once again*! Pweatty pwease with sugar on top~ Chuu! And I did this In less then two hours! Yay me! (I lost what I wrote originally ¬_¬', but who cares, it came out better then the original!)


	2. Notes of the Authoress

Notes of the authoress:

I'll turn 18 this year soo~ I'll be officially able to write M rated stuff… I had been waiting for this! So expect a new chapter for this soon… I have it handwritten so just give me some time to type it and to post it! Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! I'll cover it up… or so I think~ heh.

PS: I changed my pen name, all for my new story for Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

»» B.W. Tempesta ««


End file.
